Roxy
is a character from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up, appearing as a member of the Mad Gear Gang. She and Poison are palette swaps of each other. Unlike Poison, who have made several appearences since her debut, Roxy only appears in the first game of the series, and some of its later versions, and has made only a few cameo appearences. Biography Appearance Roxy appears very similar to Poison in design, the former has orange hair however instead of Poison's trademark pink color. She wears a black peak cap, a midriff-revealing tanktop, black high-heeled shoes (though they were red in Abigail's character story in Street Fighter V), cutoff red jean shorts and, like Poison, carries around a pair of handcuffs. In her Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork, Roxy has a red vest and a lacy white band around her left leg. She is shown carrying a metal baseball bat. Personality Not much is known about Roxy's personality, but she said to have a characteristically husky voice, possibly implying she has a seductive or bewitching demeanor most of the time. She looks up to Poison, who was raised in the same orphanage as her. Story Background Like Poison, not much is known about Roxy's background, as she prefers not to speak about it. She was raised in the same Los Angeles orphanage as Poison was, and the two eventually made her way to Metro City, joining up with the Mad Gear Gang. Final Fight Roxy appears as a common enemy in Final Fight, working as a member of the Mad Gear Gang during Belger's attempt to retain his control over Metro City from newly elected Mayor Mike Haggar. She often appears alongside Poison, confronting Haggar, Cody, and Guy as they attempt to rescue Haggar's daughter, Jessica. After the fall of the Mad Gear Gang, Roxy is active in the Metro City Bay Area alongside fellow ex-Mad Gear members Abigail, Axl, and J. ''Street Fighter V Roxy, alongside Axl and J, appear in Abigail's character story, reminding him that he let the trio borrow his car (which Abigail thought was missing) and mocks him for forgetting his promise. Furious, Abigail throws them all into the car and walks away. Roxy also shows up in Poison's character story, where she greets her former comrade after Poison returns to Metro City in search of new wrestling talent. Roxy, Axl and J are also seen in Poison's ''Street Fighter V route arcade ending. Trivia *Roxy is named after the English rock band Roxy Music. *It has been speculated that Roxy is transgender like Poison not only due to the latter's gender history but also because of Roxy being reffered to as a "newhalf" (Japanese term for a pre-op transgender person) in her original character concept art,https://ikralla.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/final_fight_1_concept_art_05.jpgPoison's and Roxy's original concept art. ニューハーフ Translates to "newhalf" but this has never been confirmed or denied. *In the American port of the SNES version of Final Fight, Roxy was replaced by a male counterpart named Sid, whose retain the same acrobatic fighting style of her and Poison. This replacement was due of censorship established by Nintendo of American against violence against women. **Also, the American port of Final Fight CD got her appearance changed, showing less revealing clothes like leggings instead of shorts and a larger tank top with less cleavage. * In Street Fighter X Tekken Poison's default alternate color is that of Roxy, even if all the custom color slots are taken, the Roxy color can still be used if Poison is selected and the color scheme is changed before the game fully loads the data. Gallery Final Fight (Japan)001.png|''Final Fight'' in-game screenshot. References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Final Fight Enemies Category:Villains Category:Beat 'em up Characters